The game of love & hate
by thattgirl
Summary: Reyann had a pretty uncomplicated life until four boys walked into it. But theres one in particular that really turns her life upside down. Let the game of love begin the only question is who will win? Explicit material,cussing,drugs and sex. Read
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on this account. This is an all fictional story, im not going to give a summary of the story or charecters im just going to begin to write. So you may just have to read a bit about it before you know whats going on. Im not here to please anyone just to express myself, if you like it thats great if you dont thats great to you are entitled to your own opinion.

**The game of love;Ch.1**

I felt my face hit the floor, I was so tired i dreading opening my eyes to see what had happened. When i finally did i saw my roommate aria standing over me, i guess she had decided rolling me onto the floor was the best way to wake me up. "Wake the fuck up Reyann!" she screamed as she threw a shirt at me. Judging by the pounding headache and lack of clothes i guess i had celebrated my first night in L.A. a little to much. After my parents passed away i moved out here to live with aria, i was in need of a new start. So i had become her new roomie, wich probably wasnt the best idea seeing as though we were both enough trouble when we were seperate, together it would be hell. And in a town like this, a lot of trouble can be made. I was finally able to get myself off the floor, "And why did you wake me up?" i asked aria. "Because i have work, and you cant lay in bed hungover all day plus your in L.A. theres so much you must wana do, "Yeh find a coffee shop and shower." "Well then im leaving you have fun with that, ill be back later. I slipped on some shorts and a little black tank top, found my sunglasses and walked out into the hall. It was horrible i still felt drunk and was completely out of it and at this point didnt know if i could navigate my way out of the appartment building. I was deep in thought about how to find my way with a pounding headache when i turned a corner and ran straight into someone. I stumbled back a little bit the other person was taller and stronger than me. I reacted before i could even see what the person looked like. "What the fuck" "shit im sorry im just, out of it idk." And then I was finally able to see the person standing in front of me clearly. Just my luck my hungover ass that looks like i just rolled out of bed would run into a hot guy. I just stood there silently for a minute. The other person finally spoke up, he spoke and he had the sexiest voice ever. "Yeh no, uh..dont worry about it i wasnt really looking where i was going my bad." I immediately started to feel my cheeks get red and my heart race, so i decided i needed to make a quick escpe. "Could you uh...point me to the exit, i just moved in here and i..." Before i could say another word he started speaking again, "oh, your uh l..living here now, thats cool i live in the building too." "Yeah uh so, the exit, wich way is it." After he stared at me a min he finally replied "oh yeh its uh just down that hall" "Thanks" i said. I got about halfway down the hall when i heard he yell something. "Oh hey, im James by the way" "Good to know" i replied as i walked away. Sure this guy was gorgeous but hes just one of those guys thats only good to look at. The smug bastard figured i wanted to know his name, and didnt bother asking mine. I guess he really thought he was something. Im sure itll be fun seeing his player ass around the appartments all the time.

I made it to the nearest coffee shop and back without getting lost or bumbping into anyone else. When i got back to the appt i threw myself on the couch to watch movies till aria got home. I couldnt stop going over to the guy i had run into earlier, i dont know why he wasnt my type at all and he acted jerky. But at the same time he seemed kind of nervous around me and the weird thing was he looked scary familiar. I couldnt put my finger on it but the more i thought about it the more familiar he seemed to me. Flipping through the channels was starting to get boring, i checked the time and it was six, wich meant aria would be getting off soon. What the hell i thought ill start drinking without her. As i was pouring my drink i glanced at the tv, some kids show i think. The first sip i took of my drink i immediately spit out in shock, ill be damned if the guy i bumped into earlier wasnt on the tv. Thats why he looked familiar, my ex's litte brother used to love the show...big time rush. I heard the door open and aria walked in, "So did you know there is a fucking boy band living in your appartment building?!" "Oh jeez, yeh i know i was avoiding telling you,i knew you would start or get into trouble." I stared at her confused "oh come on i know what could happen if you were drunk and there was some pretty boys around." "Aria stfu." "Get ready i wanna go out to dinner and a club and perferably meet a guy that isnt in a boy band" We spent the next 2 hours having a couple shots and getting ready, i straightened my hair i let the long brown strands fall down my back and left the blonde and the top messy. I put on hot pink heels and a simple short black dress. The appartment we were living at was in walking distance of alot of great clubs and restraunts. Wich meant as long as we werent to drunk to walk we were okay. After dinner we made our way to a club, a different one from last night. This one was a little more low key and small,not as crazy.

We had been in the club about 45 minutes, we ended up sitting at some booths towards the back with some people aria knew. A mix of aspiring singers,dancers,actors and some that were on their way to making it. A group of boys approached and spoke they started to sit down with us, i hadnt been paying attention to the boy that sat down last who ended up beside me. I didnt even have to look i heard his voice and knew exactly who it was, none other than james maslow. After i realized i was going to have to put up with him i decided to get wasted, i dont know what it was about him but he rubbed me the wrong way. And at the same time i wanted to fuck his brains out. Six shots later i turned to him, looked him dead in the eye. "So are you just going to sit beside me and not talk? i mean thats pretty rude especially after the impression you made earlier not even asking my name, or you could make yourself useful and get me a drink." he looked at me for a minute and laughed a little, then he got up and walked away. Sure i knew that was bitchy and mean but how many times had that boy needed to be put in his place and no one ever did. Five minutes later he was sitting beside me, he placed a drink in front of me. "I guess i dont exactly deserve to know your name if it slips my mind to find out a pretty girls name the first time i meet her" he leaned in and whispered in my ear "Maybe youll forgive me". It caught me off guard and it sent chills down my spine, and thats when i decided that i wanted him,bad. Me and aria ended up dancing with him and the rest of the band, i was tired and jetlag was getting to me so i decided to go home. "Aria im gonna go back to the appartment wake me up when you get back" "Do you want me to walk you?""No im fine you stay" I was standing in the elevator at the appartment waiting on the doors to close when james quickly slipped in. The doors closed and before i knew what was happening or who started it we were pulling at each others clothes and makingout. I felt him pick me up and throw me into the wall of the elevator and he attached his teeth to my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair and he bit down harder on my neck making me moan, he found the end of my dress and started to pull it up. The elevator dinged and the doors opened we seperated from each other breathing hard and staring at each other trying to get our minds to catch up with what had just happened. Before he could say anything i was already out of site, i made it inside of the appartment door stood against it and slid down to the floor. What was i doing.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna continue this story but im not sure if i should or not, anyone have any opinions on what i should do:/


End file.
